Just Us
by Chesabell
Summary: ONE SHOT /LUCY X NATSU/ Fanfic.    DISCLAIMER: Characters are not owned by me, credited to Hiro Mashima.    NOTE: This story takes place right after the Edolas arc in Fairy Tail.


**{ JUST US }**

_a natsu x lucy one shot fan fiction._

_By __**Chesabell**_

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since they returned from Edolas, and everyone was as rowdy as ever. Lucy smiled as she looked around at Fairy tail, her home, her family. Cheers and yells can be heard from all directions, it was hard to get a peace of mind. Sitting on the barstool at the counter, she sipped her drink slowly.<p>

" Hey Luce. "

A familiar Ice Mage slid casually into the seat beside her.

" Have you seen that flaming idiot around? "

" He's gone to get us a quest from the quest board. "  
>Lucy replied. Her rent was due soon and she was getting anxious. When she told Natsu, he immediately announced that they were going on a quest and dashed off to the quest board.<p>

" Really? "  
>Came a voice to her right. Balancing a tray full of plates and mugs, Mirajane slid behind the bar.<br>" But I just saw Natsu talking to Lisanna. "

Choking on her drink, Lucy gasped for breath before exclaiming: " What? " At the same time, Gray let out a triumphant yell before speeding off to find him.

_Talking to Lisanna? Oh… that's right. She's back now. Of course it's to be expected… she was supposedly his first love or something after all… Don't be a moron._  
>Lucy told herself.<p>

Still…. What was that idiot doing?

" I'm… going to look for Natsu. "  
>Lucy said as she got up from her seat, following the direction Gray headed off to.<p>

It was not difficult finding Natsu, as he was usually the one making the most noise. Just as expected, he was the one cheering the loudest when Lucy found him. He was standing in a small crowd of people, yelling loudly at Lisanna who was standing on the table top. She was twirling a deck of strange looking cards in her hands, and making the crowd pick one.

Striding purposefully toward the pink haired mage, Lucy asked, 'Weren't you supposed to be getting a quest for us?'

"Sorry Luce,"  
>Natsu grinned, only taking a short glance at her before turning his attention back to Lisanna's show.<br>" Lisanna wanted to show me some tricks she learned in Edolas, and in the end so many came to watch! "

Something boiled inside Lucy as she watched him cheer along with the others at Lisanna.

She stomped away from the crowd, jealousy coursing through her veins.

" Luce? Where ya going? "

" Home. "  
>She said, not stopping.<p>

" But we haven't got the quest yet! And you're gonna miss the best part of the performance! "

" I'm not going anymore! "  
>Lucy yelled.<p>

Thankfully, no one else seemed to notice except Natsu, who wore a bewildered expression.

" Lucy? Where are you going? "  
>Lucy heard Mirajane ask as she strode pass the bar, walking out of the entrance hall.<p>

Back in her apartment, Lucy decided to turn in earlier than usual. She couldn't stop thinking about Natsu and what happened earlier, so she thought sleeping on it would be the best solution for now. However, her mind was preventing her from doing so. It kept wandering back to Natsu… Lisanna… Natsu…

_ARGH, that idiot!_  
>Lucy fumed, turning over angrily in her bed.<p>

Moreover, he invited Lisanna along. She has nothing against Lisanna but… their relationship…

Truthfully, she didn't know how it started. When exactly did she fall for Natsu? Maybe when they quested together? Or maybe it was the various times he saved her? More over… when exactly did she notice? She had no clue.  
>All she knew that she slowly started falling for him. Maybe it was the confidence he had, the way he stood up and protected everyone in the guild… the way he protected her.<p>

**KNOCK KNOCK!  
><strong>  
>Sounds of someone rapping on the window pane broke Lucy's reverie. Startled, Lucy sat up.<p>

" Luce? Luce! You there? "

" Natsu? "

Shocked, Lucy got up opened the window. Crouched on the roof was Natsu and Happy, both grinning.

" W-what are you doing here? "  
>Lucy asked, all anger forgotten in their sudden appearance.<p>

" Showing you the quest I got for us! "  
>Jumping in, Natsu revealed a slip of paper clutched in his hand and handed it to her.<p>

" I said we're going to do a quest didn't I? "

" Yea yea! "  
>Happy cheered on his shoulder.<p>

Staring at the piece of paper with 4,000 Jewels reward written and a picture of what seems to be a gorilla, Lucy's heart started to feel lighter than usual. He actually remembered. He actually cared.

" What are you smiling about? "  
>Natsu asked, raising his eyebrows.<p>

Slightly pink in the face, Lucy turned her back on him.  
>" None of your business. "<p>

" Pfft, is that how you talk to your teammate? "  
>Natsu sunk onto a couch as Happy jumped on another.<p>

Lucy ignored him, still reeling from the happy high she was in. Reading the quest information, she was already planning what to pack.

" Anyway, why are you turning in so early? It's only 8pm… "

It's in Klozun… so she wouldn't have to pack thick clothing…

" The quest seems pretty easy, and it should cover your rent… Oh, by the way… "

She heard it was hot around there this time of year.

" … I invited Lisanna to come along! "

…. Wait, what?

" I mean, since Erza is away doing a S-Class quest and Gray is busy with Jubia… sort of. I don't really know. Damn that Erza, always getting all- "

" Get out. "

Lucy could feel the paper getting crushed by her clenching fist. She couldn't help it, her emotions were taking over.

" … Luce? Whats the matter? "  
>Natsu asked, confused.<p>

Lucy replied by grabbing him by the scarf, trying to fling him out the window.

" Lucy? what's gotten into you? "  
>Natsu was holding on to the frame of the window while Lucy pushed him with all her might.<p>

" Luucccyy! What are you doing? "  
>Happy tried to pull Natsu back in.<p>

" Get… OUT! "  
>With a last forceful push, she did it.<p>

" Whoaaa! "  
>Natsu fell down, hitting the roof and almost hitting the hard concrete sidewalk if not for Happy who transformed and saved him.<p>

" ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? "  
>Natsu yelled, rubbing his arm which hit the tiled roof.<p>

" YOU'RE AN IDIOT! "  
>Lucy cried, balling up the quest poster and throwing it at him before closing the window with a slam.<p>

_But I'm an even bigger idiot…_  
>Lucy thought, slumping down on the floor, wiping the tears from her face.<p>

Back at the guild, Natsu was sitting exactly where Lucy had sat earlier in the night. He had unballed the quest poster and was absentmindedly tearing the edges.  
>He was confused and truthfully a little scared; He had seen her crying. But why? Did he do something wrong?<p>

_Arggghhh I don't know anymore!_  
>Natsu thought, frustrated.<p>

" Its rare to see you sitting down here, Natsu. "

Wiping her hands on a piece of rag, Mirajane entered the bar looking concerned.

" ... yea. "

" You seem a little down, what's the matter? "

There was a pause as Natsu picked at the poster's edges, wondering if there's any use telling Mirajane. It'll just worry her. But maybe she could help him figure out what's going on…

" …. I think Lucy's mad at me. "

" What did you do this time? "  
>She teased.<p>

" I don't know… I just told her that we're going on the quest… "

" Hmmm…. "  
>Mirajane mused as she wiped the plates.<br>" That's strange… "

Natsu looked glumly at the piece of nearly shredded paper he held in his hands. Girls, he scoffed.

He had found the perfect job for them. Somewhere warm and the quest reward was decent enough. It could probably last her two months of rent. Plus, the monster they have to kill wasn't difficult either. They were supposed set off tomorrow but it looks like it won't be possible any more.

_I'd better tell Lisanna…_  
>Natsu sighed, making to stand up.<p>

" Where are you going? "

" Gonna tell Lisanna we won't be going to Klovan after all. "

" Lisanna? "  
>Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise.<p>

" Yea… I asked her to come along. Gotta tell her we won't—"

" Oh Natsu, "  
>Mirajane interrupted, chuckling.<br>" I think I know what Lucy is bothered about now... "

Natsu was chasing after Lisanna… riding on a giant gorilla like monster. Lisanna was spinning and doing some magic tricks while Natsu tailed her, cheering loudly. Suddenly a huge storm appears, and evil laughter was heard… the laugh was familiar somehow… hold on… it sounded like her!

She suddenly appeared in between Natsu and Lisanna, dressed in a black robe and wearing a look of crazed power. Tapping her staff hapzardly on what appeared to be a glass floor, she cackled as Lisanna and Natsu tried to run away… She continued tapping the floor; with each tap the floor cracked.

Tap…

" Luce! "

Tap…

" LUCE! "

Tap…

" LUCY! "

Jolted awake, Lucy sat upright on her bed. There was someone at the window again.

_Mmmf…?_  
>Lucy yawned, dragging herself out of the bed.<p>

In her hazy dream like state, Lucy wondered who could be knocking at her window at this hour after she had finally cried herself to sleep. Vaguely, she remembered someone did come knocking earlier… who was it again…?

Once she reached the window and saw who it was, she was awoken instantly. Giving him a glare in response to his grin, Lucy turned and walked back to her bed.

" Luce! C'mon hear me out! "  
>Natsu yelled, his voice muffled.<p>

" Tsk. "  
>Clicking her tongue, Lucy opened the window to let him in.<p>

" What are you doing here again? And where's Happy? "  
>Lucy asked, not seeing the blue cat around.<p>

" Playing with Charles back at the guild. Anyway, "  
>Natsu uncurled the crumpled piece of paper in his hands.<br>" Let's go on a quest Luce! "

A grin plastered on his face, Natsu held the quest poster for her to see. It was the exact same one she balled up earlier and threw at him.

" Go away. "  
>Lucy started walking back to her bed again.<p>

Lucy wanted to throw him out the window again, but she didn't have the energy. What was he playing at anyway? Was he hoping that she would give a different reply this time round? Fat chance.

" Close the window after you leave. "  
>She added tersely.<p>

" C'mon Lucy, "  
>Natsu followed behind.<br>" It'd be fu - "

" Just go without me then! "  
>Lucy shouted, summoning all her energy.<br>" Go with Lisanna! "

Ringing silence filled the room.

Lucy stood near the edge of her bed, her back faced to him, her mind racing. Why did she say that? She didn't want it to happen. She was a moron, a big idiot, a -

" But I want to go with you. "  
>Natsu broke the silence.<p>

A strange, warm sensation crawled up Lucy's neck as she heard him say this. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter.

" W-what about Lisanna? "  
>Lucy asked, turning around to face him.<p>

She let out a soft gasp as she found herself almost face to face with him. Natsu, inches away from her, was also red in the face. He was not looking directly at her but at the floor where she stood.

" I told her… so it'd just be… us. "  
>Natsu replied, slowly moving his eyes to meet hers.<br>" Just us. "

Lucy's breath stuck in her throat. Inside, her heart was doing happy little dances as his dark black eyes burned intensely into her brown ones. How do you reply to something like that? But then… does he know how she felt about him? What should she do? What should she say? No words seem to form in her mind.

" – well, and Happy of course. "  
>Natsu added and chuckled, saving her from replying.<p>

" Of course. "  
>Lucy giggled in response and the tension became considerably lighter.<p>

There was another pause.

" So... will you come? "  
>Natsu asked, folding the poster, not allowing his eyes to leave hers.<p>

" Sure. I'm your teammate aren't I? "  
>Lucy smiled.<br>" Now go home and rest! We've got a long journey tomorrow… by train. "

Natsu groaned while Lucy laughed.

Suddenly, he grabbed Lucy by the hand. Lucy stopped laughing in shock, watching as he placed the poster in her hands.

" Hold on to this till tomorrow. "  
>Natsu said, his face turning red once more.<p>

" And… "  
>Leaning in, Natsu pressed his lips to hers.<p>

Lucy's eyes widened as a exhilarated rush ran up her back. His lips were surprisingly soft as it caressed hers. He was being so gentle… compared to his usual brash and hyper self, this was different. A different side of Natsu… shown only to her. Lucy couldn't hear anything, except the thudding of her heartbeat. All she felt was his lips on hers. But as fast as the kiss came, he withdrew as quickly.

Natsu was, if possible, even redder than Lucy felt she was.

" G-g-good night. "  
>Natsu stammered before running to the window and jumping down in the blink of an eye.<p>

Lucy stood exactly where he left here, blinking. Her heart was still beating rapidly. She thought it might just beat out of her chest. Finally snapping out of it, she ran to the window. Looking out, she saw Natsu crouching down on the concrete path, his hands in his hair and muttering inaudibly to himself.

" Natsu! "  
>Lucy called.<p>

Natsu jumped slightly before turning to look at her.

" Good night! "  
>Lucy waved, smiling.<p>

Surprised, it took Natsu a while to return the smile. Waving back, he ran off into the night, back home.

_Tomorrow… it'll be just us._  
>Lucy thought happily as she watched him running, full of energy as always.<p>

_Well… and Happy, of course._


End file.
